


The right steps

by Ostodvandi



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: Soleil wonders how to start off the relationship with Rhajat on the right foot.





	The right steps

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you saunatonttu for helping with the proofreading!!

Right. Step. Spin. Soleil breathes in. This part of the dance should be done by tomorrow, with a bit more of practice. Though it will still take a while until she can show it to father…

 

Right. Step. Spin.

 

Soleil pants and pulls her hair back. Come on, just... A little more… Right, step…

 

Soleil suddenly stops as she catches the sound of leaves cracking. The steps come closer, and, just in case, Soleil grabs her sword, ready to attack if it happens to be a wild animal.

 

But, as she suspected, the silhouette that appears in the clearing is certainly human.

 

Soleil smiles immediately, lowering her sword and placing her free hand on her hip.

 

“Rhajat!” she salutes. “You look gorgeous tonight!”

 

“Mmh.” The diviner grimaces and rolls her eyes. “You say that every time.”

 

“Because you always look gorgeous!” Soleil’s hand reaches out towards Rhajat’s, who hesitates some seconds before holding it. Rhajat’s hand feels cold as usual, and Soleil smiles as she leans down to kiss it gallantly.

 

Soleil could swear Rhajat was blushing, which warms her already racing heart as if a ray of sunlight had been cast on her chest. 

 

Soleil giggles. Maybe that was too sappy of a thought, even for a person in love.

 

“May I know what’s so funny?”

 

“Just thinking about stuff. Like how cute you are under the light of the full moon…”

 

“Sure.” Rhajat looks up, frowning at the sky. “The moon isn’t even full tonight.”

 

“Doesn’t mean you don’t look great under that light.” Soleil winks, her eyes bright as she squeezes Rhajat’s hand, and rises on her toes, pressing their foreheads together. The feeling in her chest becomes warmer, sweeter. “Up close, you look even prettier.”

 

Rhajat looks away, groaning. “Ugh…”

 

“Something wrong?” Soleil tilts her head, worried. Rhajat’s eyes look up and then right, her mouth opening and shutting a couple times before she manages to voice her thoughts. 

 

Soleil beats her to it.  “Oh, right, I must be stinking… The sweat from the dance and all…”

 

“It’s not  _ that _ .” Rhajat sounds slightly annoyed, disheartening Soleil. “It’s just... awkward.”

 

“Oh.” Soleil backs down at once, smiling nervously as she rubs at the back of her neck. “Sorry, sorry. I got too excited there… ”

 

Rhajat purses her lips, looking at her, but not saying anything. It's normal, but Soleil wonders what goes on in her mind most of the time… Rhajat’s face, though really cute, is also difficult to read. 

 

Soleil knows little about Rhajat's upbringing, only that she had been alone in an exceptionally dark and humid deeprealm, but it helps in understanding why she is so secretive and gloomy. Even if it’s not really alright to make those kind of assumptions over people. But it is Soleil’s way of believing that this attitude towards their relationship is not her own fault. 

 

That mysterious aura that is so attractive on her just has its downsides, Soleil guesses.

 

Suddenly, Rhajat intertwines her little finger with her, grimacing when Soleil looks back at her in surprise. 

 

“Wh-What.”

 

“It’s just… that was so, so cute of you,” Soleil manages.

 

“Was it...” Rhajat squints, making Soleil giggle.

 

“Of course it was.” She rubs at Rhajat’s hand with her thumb. “You’re getting good at this.”

 

Rhajat huffs, offering no other response to that comment. Soleil is content with this, however, confident that she will open up to her eventually.

 

“I think we should get going, though.” 

 

“Right.” Soleil picks up her sword and follows her, tying their pinkies again. The sounds of the forest at night, which they’re both used to already, are an excellent setting for what Soleil considers a romantic stroll back to the barracks. An early gust of fresh morning wind blows their way, and it won’t take long until the first sunrays start piercing through the clouds by the time they get out of the forest.

 

Just in time for them to sneak back in the barracks without anyone noticing.

 

Rhajat unties their fingers, rubbing her eyes with an uncomfortable groan. Soleil huffs, amused. “Be sure to get some sleep, alright?” 

 

Rhajat nods, groaning again.  “Mmh. You too. You were dancing after all… Ugh, that takes so much energy.”

 

“Impressed?” Soleil winks.

 

“Tired.”

 

Soleil laughs, covering her mouth with her hand. “Poor thing… If you’re so tired, I could carry you to your tent.”

 

Rhajat seems to consider it seriously for two solid seconds, but ends up waving her hand. “...Nah. Good night. Or morning, whatever.”

 

“Good night.” She answers, and, as Rhajat starts walking away, Soleil swallows.

 

“Hey.” Rhajat looks back at her, looking mildly annoyed. Ugh, maybe that wasn’t a good idea, but Soleil will take her chance nonetheless. She breathes in, offering her brightest smile. “Can I kiss you?”

 

Rhajat’s eyes widen, and now the blush on her cheeks - the one Soleil has only seen once before, when she confessed to her- is clearly visible. And, as adorable as it is, it only makes Soleil more and more nervous with every second of silence that goes on.

 

Rhajat looks away, huffing. “...Alright.”

 

Soleil’s face lights up instantly, and she closes the distance between them just as quickly. 

 

Soleil’s breathing becomes heavier and shaky as she stares into Rhajat’s eyes. What should she do now? 

 

Kissing her, yeah, but.

 

Soleil inhales. Go on. You can do this.

 

“...So…”

 

“Give me a second…” Soleil whines. She has things to consider, like what kind of kiss Rhajat would like. What level of physical contact is acceptable.

 

Her hands cup Rhajat’s face - Soleil tries not to think too much about how the red on Rhajat’s cheeks has become way more intense - and tiptoes to reach her mouth.

 

Their lips touch. It’s not a passionate kiss - insead, it stays short and shy - but Soleil still feels a burst of heat in her chest and the air vanishing from her lungs. Rhajat’s sigh against her lips sends shivers down her spine, and Soleil smiles giddily, not really caring about how dumb she may look right now.

 

She kissed her for real.

 

And Rhajat’s face alone is worth everything, Soleil thinks, stroking her cheek as she steps back. A smile is still on her face, just like that flustered blush is still all over Rhajat’s. 

 

Soleil sighs deeply. “Now, for real… good night.”

 

“...Good night.”


End file.
